


Beast Hunt

by dahtwitchi



Series: MadaTobi short comic collection [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Art, Blanket Permission, Canon-Typical Violence, Comic, Fan Comics, Feral Behavior, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi
Summary: Madara was the one who first caught up with the beast masked assassin, ready to detain it until Hashirama could catch up to take his revenge.





	Beast Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading on phone, Tumblr might actually be easier. Link to [part one](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/post/186870553534/continuation-on-ao3-link-for-madatobiweek-prompt) and [part two](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/post/186881834904/this-is-part-22-part-%C2%BD-on-tumblr-or-the-whole) over there.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **If you are reading on phone, Tumblr might actually be easier. Link to [part one](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/post/186870553534/continuation-on-ao3-link-for-madatobiweek-prompt) and [part two](https://twitchi2.tumblr.com/post/186881834904/this-is-part-22-part-%C2%BD-on-tumblr-or-the-whole) over there.**
> 
> Many thanks to madatobi.com for being lovely and offering storage for fanart, and to Kalira for once again prodding at my text (not that I listened x'3)
> 
> I will **not** make anything more out of this, but do note the blanket permission to take this little plot twist and run off with it x'3
> 
> L manipulated me into drawing Feral Tobi blepping x3 It's [available over at Tumblr~](https://dahtwitchi.tumblr.com/post/186870583228/for-perelka-ls-sake-i-ended-up-using-the-feral)


End file.
